


Hate You, Love You

by ClexaOtaim



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Love Triangles, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaOtaim/pseuds/ClexaOtaim
Summary: Alex Danvers has enough on her plate being a top agent for the DEO as well as Supergirl's sister. The last thing she needs is a ballsy detective with an attitude interrupting her work, but that's what she's got. Maggie Sawyer just wants to get the job done,and the job done right but has an annoying federal agent who gets in her way at every turn. They hate each other, or so they tell everyone. But an undeniable attraction and a job that constantly brings them together seems to be a dangerous mix for two people that 'hate' each other. What could go wrong?





	1. First Encounter

Ugh. Today was gonna be a tough one. Alex Danvers crawled slowly out of her bed and headed towards the bathroom. Splashing water on her face, she took a moment to observe the darkening bruise on her left cheek, hoping her sister wouldn’t say anything. Having an invincible alien as a sister didn’t help when Alex got caught in the line of fire and then had to receive a lecture. As if she didn’t get enough from her mom. 

“Alex, you must be more careful!”

“What have I told you about getting yourself hurt, Alexandra?!”

“What have you done now, Alex?”

“Oh, Alexandra, not another broken bone!”

“Alex! Is that a bruise?”

“Why are you limping, Alexandra?”

“Is that blood I can see, Alex?”

Alex closed her eyes and turned on the shower, making sure it was hot, and stepping in. She let the water run over her skin, the water burning her but feeling good. She didn’t feel clean unless the water was super-hot. That was the scientist in her, her mom said. The only way something is truly clean is if it’s been sterilised and the closest Alex could get to boiling water was a hot shower. 

She stepped out, putting a light moisturiser on her face after she was dry and quickly turning her curling tongs on before walking towards her wardrobe. She quickly dressed in her familiar black combat trousers, utility belt, skin tight black zip up top and lace up combat boots. Making sure she had her DEO credentials on her, she quickly went back to the bathroom to put a few curls in her short, auburn-brown hair. 

She exited her apartment and saw that the sun was out, and the wind was warm against her skin. Signalling for the waiting DEO car to move on without her, she dashed back inside to grab her leather jacket and helmet. Today was a motorbike day.

Heading into work at the DEO, she parked her bike in her reserved parking space and allowed the security to scan her credentials. 

“Good morning, Agent Danvers.”

She nodded in response and headed straight towards J’onn’s office. As she entered, she noticed that her sister was already there, but was dressed in her civilian attire.

“Good morning, J’onn. Kara.” She nodded at her sister, who handed her a coffee, which Alex accepted gratefully. The one disadvantage to a bike was that she couldn’t grab coffee on it. 

“Good morning, Agent Danvers. Supergirl. I appreciate that you are late, Miss Danvers, so I’ll make this quick.”

Alex glanced at Kara who mouthed ‘so late’ at her before returning their attention to J’onn. He laid out a file in front of them and took out some pictures. 

“The alien we apprehended yesterday, while still a violent criminal, turned out not to be the one we were after.”

Alex sighed in disappointment. “So the real perp struck again?”

“I’m afraid so. He attacked another alien in an alley near some well-known alien safe spaces. I need you to go to the crime scene, Alex, and see what you can find. Report back to me with any information you deem useful. As for yourself, Kara, I need you to be ready for my call. This alien is highly dangerous and we need to catch him sooner rather than later. Are we clear?”

Alex and Kara nodded. “Clear, sir.”

J’onn smiled at the two of them, the closest he had to daughters on this planet. “Very well. Dismissed.”

As Alex made to leave, Kara stopped her, putting her hand to her face. “Please try to be careful, Alex.”

Alex gently moved Kara’s hand away. “Please try not to worry so much.”

Kara’s phone beeped. “Oh gosh, I am so late, I’ll call you later?” she picked up her phone and answered it, briskly walking away, turning briefly to wave at Alex and then hurrying towards the door “Hello, this is Kara Danvers with CatCo Magazine…yes of course I can help you…”

Alex laughed softly under her breath, before going back into work mode. She quickly assigned two agents to herself and arranged a DEO car to take them to the crime scene. As they approached Alex groaned as she took note of civilian police officers at the crime scene. She quickly began to flip through her many identification papers.

“Hey, Peters, what do you reckon? FBI or CIA?”

He leaned back in his seat. “Ooh touch choice, Agent Danvers. What do you think, Jacks?”

Agent Jackson looked hopeful. “Secret Service?”

Alex shook her head. “CIA papers at the ready, boys. You will be asked and I expect you to act the part, understood?”

All joking aside, the men nodded. “Understood, Agent Danvers.”

Alex smirked to herself. Man, did she love this job. “Alright, here we go.”

Exiting the car, they made their way over to a section of the crime scene, Alex immediately taking control of her squad. 

“Right, Peters, you go and confer with the civilian coroner over there and see what you can get from him. Don’t forget, taker possession of the body and any examination notes.” 

Agent Peters nodded and jogged over to the coroner’s van. Alex signalled for Agent Jackson to come closer.

“Jackson, you’re with me.”

“Yes, Agent Danvers.”

Alex crouched to get a better look at the part of the scene she was looking at. The asphalt was burnt, and she could see small remnants of flesh, hair and clothing amongst the ash. 

“Jackson, evidence bag, gloves and tweezers.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He quickly handed them over. 

As she started to bag the scraps of evidence she’d found, a female voice began to distract her, shouting at her from a distance.

“Hey! Hey you! You’re not confirmed to be at this crime scene! What the hell do you think you’re doing with my crime scene?!”

Alex looked up to acknowledge the noise and immediately wished she hadn’t. Coming towards her with surprising speed was a small woman, with dark tan skin, long, dark hair dancing frantically in the breeze, and dark, dark brown eyes. If that wasn’t enough to identify her, the navy blue jacket she wore with POLICE written in large white letters gave her away. Maggie Sawyer aka Alex’s worst nightmare. 

“Ugh, great.”

“What is it, ma’am?”

“It’s Detective Sawyer. And quit it with the ma’am, Jackson, I’m not 50.”

“Sorry, ma-Agent Danvers.”

Alex closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head. “Just finish collecting that evidence for me, and make sure you don’t miss anything. And label it.”

By now, Detective Sawyer had nearly reached them, and already had her badge out, waving it in front of them. Alex stood her ground and prepared for a fight. Sawyer was known for her dislike of other divisions taking her crime scenes from her and especially wanting to be in charge of investigations into alien crimes. Alex figured she was probably one of those people who wanted to see most aliens behind bars, and be the person who put them there, like some kind of human hero. She was a pain in the DEO’s ass, constantly harassing agents on crime scene investigations, getting involved in petty fights over jurisdiction, withholding evidence and being generally difficult when it came to liaising with the DEO (often in disguise as the FBI, or the Secret Service or other higher authorities). Alex had never had the displeasure of meeting her in person but had heard more than enough from J’onn and her friends at the DEO to form her own conclusions.

“Hey! Hey, I’m talking to you! This is my crime scene!”

Alex rolled her eyes. “I don’t see your name on it.”

Sawyer had finally reached them. “Detective Maggie Sawyer-”

“NCPD Science Division. I’m familiar.”

The smaller woman’s eyebrows raised in unison. “Do I know you?”

Alex flashed her CIA badge at Detective Sawyer. “Agent Alex Danvers, CIA. This is my crime scene now.”

“I think you’ll find that the crime scene is in my jurisdiction, Agent.”

“This crime has been deemed a federal issue now.”

“You can’t do that, this is my investigation!”

“And now it’s MY investigation. Thank you for your efforts, Detective, but they are no longer needed. You and your squad may leave the crime scene now.”

Detective Sawyer scowled at her. “My chief will be hearing about this.”

Alex smiled at her victory. “He can expect a letter from my superior on his desk tomorrow morning.”

She turned back towards Jackson who had finished bagging the evidence from the ash remains. He gave them to her and she held them up to the light to better see them. Jackson’s earpiece beeped and he accepted a message, turning to Alex.

“Agent Peters has recovered the body and the coroner’s report so far.”

“Excellent. Send the body and this evidence down to the lab for further investigation. I’ll examine the crime scene solo from here.”

“But, Agent Danvers-”

Alex held up her hand to silence him. “I can manage, Agent Jackson, just get the body and the evidence down to the lab so Dr Danvers can analyse what we have so far.”

“Dr Danvers? What, is the CIA a family business now?”

Alex turned around again to see Detective Sawyer, who hadn’t moved. “Are you still here?”

The Detective gestured down at herself. “Obviously.”

“Doesn’t the Science Division have better things to do than watching me work?”

“Probably. I prefer to stick around.”

“So I’ve heard. But you sticking around really does no one any favours, certainly not yourself. I don’t want my superior to have to write a more…pointed letter for your chief tomorrow.”

Sawyer glared at her. “You Feds are all the same. You can’t keep brushing these crimes under the rug forever.”

She turned on her heel and started to stalk towards her squad car, Alex sighing with relief at her departure. 

“Oh, thank God. Was it just me or is she just impossible?”

Agent Jackson shrugged. “Eh, women?”

Alex frowned at him. “Pardon?”

“I mean, uh, yeah, she’s impossible.”

“That’s what I thought you said, Agent Jackson.”

“You gotta admit, she is pretty fine though.”

Alex’s cheeks suddenly blushed. “Who? Detective Sawyer? I mean, she’s got nice features, and she looks like she works out but how would I know? I don’t notice how fine people are-”

Feeling herself getting flustered, she quickly paced to the DEO car and got in, waiting for Agent Peters and Jackson to join her. 

“I didn’t mean anything by it, Agent Danvers-” Jackson started.

Alex closed her eyes and rubbed them. “It’s fine, Jackson, just no more talking. Please.”

“Ha! That means you’re driving, Jacks!” Agent Peters laughed as he got in the car beside Alex. She gave him her best glare.

“That doesn’t give you license to suddenly become talkative, Agent Peters.”

“Jeez, Agent Danvers, what’s got into you?”

“Detective Sawyer.” Jackson replied for her.

“Jackson, I swear to God-”

“Ah, just drive, Jacks” Agent Peters turned towards her eagerly “so, what did you think of her?”

“She’s a royal pain in the ass, just like they all say.”

“I hear she can be a real ball buster down at the NCPD. Gone through some tough shit too, being gay and all.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “She’s gay?”

“Oh yeah, she used to date a friend of mine’s ex. She had nothing but nice things to say about her. Must be a different person at home, huh?”

“Must be.”

“Kind of explains it all though.”

“Explains what?”

“Why she’s so reluctant to let the crime scenes go. Must be hard for her to get them in the first place?”

“Why would you think that?”

“Come on, Agent Danvers, look at the facts. She’s not straight, not white and she’s a woman. In this society, girls like her don’t get many rewards.”

“Huh. I never thought of it that way.”

Alex mused in the car ride back to the DEO. It must’ve been terribly difficult for Maggie to get where she was and yet she was ridiculed everywhere she went, hence the protective attitude over her work. She made a mental note that the next time she saw Maggie, she’d apologise for her behaviour at the crime scene. Nothing else, just apologise. 

Meanwhile back in her squad car, Maggie was making bets with her fellow officers whether or not she could get Agent Danvers to agree to go for a drink with her or better yet, give her her number. Sure, the agent had acted like an ass, but damn Maggie wasn’t gonna forget that ass for a long, long time.


	2. Tequila = Trouble

It wasn’t for another 2 months that they’d meet again. Kara had discovered a bar that was alien friendly that also provided useful information on dangerous and criminally intentioned aliens when enough money was flashed at the right person. They also had several decent beers on tap which made it a good drinking spot in Alex’s book. She was hanging around with Kara, Winn and his (alien) girlfriend Lyra, J’onn and Alex’s good friend and sometimes lover Lucy Lane. Lucy also had the pleasure of a famous sibling: her sister Lois was a famous reporter and also happened to be Superman’s girlfriend. 

Alex was playing pool with Winn who was still terrible despite Alex’s, Lyra’s and Lucy’s best efforts to improve his skills. While a whiz with computers and technology, it seemed that he’d met his match in table top sports. As Alex scored yet another point, Lucy curled around her, kissing her neck, and gently biting her earlobe.

“My place tonight…?” She whispered softly.

Alex smirked. “Maybe. If you’re lucky.” 

Bumping her away playfully with her hip, Alex ventured towards the bar to get another round fpr her friends. She signalled the bartender who made her way over. She had a huge crush on Alex, and was constantly hitting on her. 

“Hey, gorgeous. What can I get for you?”

Alex couldn’t help herself, she loved a good flirt. “Hey beautiful, five beers and one vodka soda. Oh and, why not? Two shots of tequila.”

The bartender smiled coyly. “Salt and lime?”

“Of course.”

The bartender poured the shots and fixed up the vodka soda before setting down a tray with lime wedges and a salt shaker on it. 

“Those beers tap or bottle?”

“Two of that tap there” she pointed out the one for herself and J’onn “and three of whichever bottles you have.”

She paid the girl and then stopped her when she went to serve another group. “Hey, hold on now. One of these shots is for you.”

“Hey, bartender! Come on, Riki, I need alcohol!” 

The girl smiled mischievously. “One minute!”

Alex made sure to make eye contact with her as she licked her hand, and poured some salt onto it. 

“You ready?”

“You know my species isn’t affected by your alcohol, right?”

Alex laughed. “Just shut up and drink, cutie.”

They licked the salt, drank their shots and bit into a lime wedge. The alcohol was hot down Alex’s throat and she felt its effects almost immediately. Riki left to serve the other group and Alex took the drinks back to her group. Lucy looked both aroused and jealous at what she’d just witnessed, which meant that Alex had got exactly what she wanted. Sipping her beer, she winked at the bartender as she collected some glasses nearby, keeping an eye on Lucy as she did. It was working; the jealousy was driving Lucy wild. Alex smirked as she drank more of her beer, confident that she was definitely getting laid tonight. 

Her rapport with women had not always been this good. As a teenager she’d been determined to ignore her homosexuality and pretended that she liked boys well into her mid-20s. However, at a certain point in her life she just couldn’t keep up the charade anymore and simply came out. To her family, to her friends, to Kara, to J’onn. She’d not encountered much resistance. Thankfully, she’d been accepted by those closest to her and that greatly helped her confidence when it came to flirting with and dating women. That’s why she’d been surprised to find out Maggie Sawyer was gay. Usually her ‘gaydar’ was dead accurate but she’d not had a clue that Maggie was a lesbian. 

Her thoughts wandered to the short, angry woman she’d encountered months earlier. She’d found her attractive of course, but also there was something else about her. Something sultry, sexy about the way she held herself, the way she moved. If the woman hadn’t been so insufferable, Alex might’ve gone as far to say that Maggie was her type. She was small, and petite, she had long dark hair that Alex could run her fingers through and play with, big brown eyes that sparked when Maggie was angry, what would they be like when she wasn’t? And her lips, full, and soft looking, even kissable…

Alex shook herself from her stupid daydream. Maggie Sawyer? Seriously? She didn’t need Maggie Sawyer. She had Lucy Lane, a fiery lioness, strong, and toned, short, brown hair, perfect for pulling and raking her hands through, green eyes that spoke of passion and power, and sensuous red lips, always ready to capture Alex in a kiss. Alex was getting hot and bothered just thinking about it. She needed more alcohol, just one more shot. Then it was time to grab Miss Lane and take her to bed. She gave Lucy a look that conveyed just that, with Lucy getting the hint straight away, starting to down her beer as Alex headed to the bar for her last drink. 

Riki laughed, a cheeky smile playing on her lips. “Back already?”

“Last drink.”

“Oh, going so soon?” She pouted.

“Oh, I’ll be back. Shot of tequila please, cutie.”

She came back with two shots of tequila again. Before Alex could protest, she pushed her wallet away.

“This one’s on the house. And this one is compliments of the lady at the pool table.” 

Alex looked around but couldn’t see anyone. Not seeing the harm, she shrugged and mock toasted to Riki.

“To getting laid.” She licked the salt ready on her wrist. 

“Oooh good toast. I’ll drink to that.” A familiar voice came from behind her and Alex nearly dropped her shot as she turned to come face to face with Maggie Sawyer. 

“Detective Sawyer?!”

The smaller woman chuckled softly. “It’s just Maggie here, Agent Danvers.”

“Um, Alex.” Alex shuffled uncomfortably on her feet. 

“Well, aren’t you gonna drink the tequila I bought you? Be a shame to waste such a good toast.” 

“You bought me this? Uh, sure. Cheers.”

Alex raised the small glass at Maggie, who winked and picked up the other shot, drinking it as Alex drank hers, never breaking eye contact. Alex smiled weakly at her, looking for the lime wedge that came with her tequila. 

“Looking for this, Danvers?” A lime wedge was in Maggie’s teeth, her eyebrows raised expectantly.

“Are you drunk?”

Maggie laughed. “Not at all. Just having some fun. Don’t they teach you how to have fun at the CIA?”

She put the lime wedge back between her teeth and wiggled her eyebrows again, this time more suggestively. Emboldened by the alcohol, and never one to turn down an obvious dare, Alex surged forward, taking the lime wedge from Maggie’s teeth, making sure their lips didn’t touch. As she pulled away, Maggie looked a little disappointed. Maybe it was just Alex. In the meantime, Lucy had hurried over, thrusting Alex’s leather jacket at her, practically buzzing with her excitement. Alex had been teasing her all night and now it was time to go to bed with her.

“Come on, come on, come on, let’s go! Oh, who’s this?”

“This is Detective Maggie Sawyer, she’s with the NCPD. Maggie, this is Major Lucy Lane, with the JAG Corps.”

The two women shook hands. Maggie spoke first. “Nice to meet you, Major Lane.”

“Thank you, Detective.”

More than a little flustered, and her cheeks threatening to blush at any moment, Alex grabbed her jacket, and Lucy’s arm, and quickly made her way outside where she hailed a cab. As soon as they were both in, she kissed Lucy hard.

“Wow. What was all that about?”

“Nothing, I barely know her. Take me home.” She kissed her again but Lucy pulled away.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Alex?” 

Alex sighed. “Are you gonna take me home or not?”

Lucy’s face looked conflicted for a moment but she quickly gave the cabbie her address. She knew better than to turn down sex with Alex Danvers.


	3. Lucy Lane in Love

Alex groaned as she awoke to a pounding headache, the memories of last night slowly creeping its way into her sore mind. She turned to look at the familiar bedside table next to her, with a glass of water, an aspirin and a note on it. Alex smiled; Miss Lucy Lane sure did know how to look after her. Checking the time on the alarm clock, Alex realised that Lucy would’ve left for work ages ago, which meant that she was in danger of being late to her own job. 

“Shit!” 

Quickly Stumbling out of the bed and heading towards the bathroom, Alex had the quickest shower of her life, cursing herself for sleeping in as she dried her hair hurriedly before rushing to the wardrobe, fishing about for the closest thing that resembled her DEO uniform. She was lucky that Lucy was similar in size to her, the only difference being their height. Alex chose a pair of Lucy’s army combat trousers and boots, and a plain khaki t shirt. She’d stick out like a sore thumb at the DEO but Alex didn’t have many other options ad she was not one for being late. 

She quickly swallowed the aspirin and grabbed the note on the bedside table, running out of the apartment and using Lucy’s spare key under her doormat to lock the apartment. Hailing a cab, she took a second to breathe and read the note. 

Good morning, beautiful! Knew you’d be feeling a little rough this morning so I left an aspirin for you. Don’t forget, I’m shipping out tonight so, thanks for last night ;) and I’ll see you in a few months. Take care, Alex, and look after yourself xoxo

Alex smiled at the note. She liked what she had with Lucy, and she appreciated that the other woman had never asked anything of her, never tried to push her into a relationship or force feelings that weren’t there. She held a great admiration for Lucy, and she was definitely attracted to her, and she most definitely enjoyed the time that they spent together, but she wasn’t sure that it was love. Sometimes she felt bad, thinking that maybe it was unfair to Lucy to have this kind of relationship with her but Lucy had been more than happy with their friends-with-benefits arrangement. She’d never expressed to Alex that she was looking for something more, and that suited Alex just fine. 

The truth was, the person Lucy really wanted was James Olsen. While Lucy knew him as the charismatic childhood friend she’d known since she was 5 years old, and as the charming acting CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media, the magazine that Kara also worked for when she wasn’t saving the city as Supergirl, Alex knew James as The Guardian, a new superhero who had joined the DEO recently and helped Supergirl with fighting crime in National City. Lucy didn’t know simply because James’ identity needed protecting due to his high profile job and being very well known to the citizens of National City.

The Guardian had helped put a lot of dangerous criminals, both human and alien, away for good, and the DEO was very concerned with how other criminals might try and correct this new obstacle should his identity be released to the public. He lived as Kara lived, normal civilian by day, superhero and vigilante by night. James and Lucy had a lot of history with each other, with them almost dating when they went to college only for James to find out that she’d enlisted in the army as her father had instructed her, and that he wouldn’t see her for at least 2 years. 

After that, they had become estranged from each other as James climbed the ladder further and further in CatCo, and Lucy rose up in the ranks of the military. They had only recently become reacquainted with one another as they found themselves once again in the same city and Alex knew that if Lucy were to leave the army, James would probably be at her doorstep with flowers in a heartbeat. But Lucy loved her job, despite it being her father’s wish, she’d learnt to love her life in the army and Alex also knew that she wouldn’t be leaving it any time soon. 

Lucy had never forgotten James, and she had been over the moon to see him again when she was deployed to National City. Determined not to lose him a second time, she’d put a lot more effort into rekindling their friendship but along the way, she also reawakened her feelings for him that she’d had to bury away when she left college. Now, she found herself at a loss as to what to do. She wanted to be with James but felt that she had no right to ask that of him considering that she as the one who left him in the first place. Afraid of rejection, she would instead simply pray that James might someday make the first move. 

A few people had observed that this should bother Alex, the fact that the woman she was sometimes in bed with was longing for someone else. Alex never listened to them. It was not for her to decide who Lucy was in love with, and who she wanted to sleep with. That was none of her business. Lucy was her friend first. The benefits were simply that, benefits. Alex liked to think that one day she might feel that way about someone. She had not yet had the pleasure to fall in love, to really fall so hard that she wouldn’t know what to do with herself, just like Lucy.

She’d never had that flustered feeling, the sudden inability to speak, the feeling that you’re going to faint at the sight of them because you’re so overwhelmed by how you feel about them. The butterflies in the stomach, the slight shake to the hand, the first nervous kiss. Alex had never had anything like that. In fact, the only woman who had ever made her feel anything close to flustered was, well, Maggie Sawyer. 

Maggie Sawyer. 

Alex shuddered at the thought of them in a relationship. She couldn’t think of anything worse. She imagined a lot of arguing, but then again, with arguing came makeup sex…

Alex rubbed her eyes and sighed with relief as her cab pulled into the street near the DEO. J’onn would’ve shot her if she’d had a civilian cab pull up right at the DEO’s doorstep. She checked herb watch and she was just shy of being late. She quickly paid the cabbie and practically sprinted into the DEO, flashing her I.D at the security and heading into her office, just in time as J’onn knocked on the door and came in. 

Alex saluted. “Director, Sir.”

J’onn smiled, taking in the army combats she was wearing. “At ease, soldier. DEO uniform in the wash, Agent Danvers?”

“No, Sir.”

His eyebrow raised. “Then I trust you’ll find it and have it on by noon?”

“Yes, Sir.” Alex made a mental note to leave a spare DEO uniform at Lucy’s apartment.

He chuckled. “You know, Alex, you could just leave a spare uniform at her apartment.”

Alex’s mouth dropped open. “Oh my god, seriously, J’onn?!”

J’onn smiled, pleased to see his mind reading skills were still of use. “Follow up on that alien murder case today. Oh, and head down to the NCPD precinct. Some of the coroner’s report was missing, and we need it to help close the case.”

Alex groaned inwardly. The NCPD precinct meant that she'd have to deal with a certain Detective. “Yes, Sir.”

“Very good. Dismissed. Oh, and give Major Lane my regards.” He winked and walked away.

“Damn mind reading Martian.” Alex muttered under her breath. 

“I heard that.” 

“Good!”


	4. The Long Game

Alex radioed for Agents Jackson and Peters to again join her for the trip to the police precinct. Alex liked to maintain solidarity and order on her cases and often made sure that she worked with the same agents in the field. It kept things regular and prevented mistakes such as misinformation, or incorrect transfer of documents/evidence. As the two men approached her, she radioed for a DEO vehicle to be brought around.

Agent Jackson and Peters had reached her and both saluted in unison. “Agent Danvers.”

Alex smiled. “At ease, Agents. Jackson, you’re driving. Peters, you’re shotgun.”

Both men nodded. “Where am I driving to?”

“The NCPD precinct, Jackson. Turns out that some of the coroner’s report didn’t leave with us.”

As they all climbed into the waiting car, Peters turned back to Alex and grinned at her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“You think Detective Sawyer had anything to do with it?”

Alex’s cheeks reddened. “What? Why would she?”

He shrugged. “She didn’t exactly want to hand over the case. You’ve heard what she’s like. 20 bucks says she’s got the missing files.”

Jackson laughed. “Ha! I’ll take that bet. I reckon it was misfiled. The NCPD records department is a mess. My brother’s wife’s sister used to work there.”

Alex massaged her temples. “It doesn’t matter who has it. What matters is that when we leave the NCPD, we have to have it. Understood?”

“Yes, Agent Danvers. We’re approaching the NCPD now.”

The Agents parked the car as Alex prepared her CIA credentials. Walking into the NCPD, they were immediately greeted by hostile stares and a lot of whispering and murmuring. Rolling her eyes, Alex headed to the front desk and showed her I.D.

“Agents Danvers, Peters and Jackson, CIA. Is your chief around?”

The woman behind the desk swallowed nervously. “I’ll just check.”

Alex turned to Jackson. “Peters and I will check in with the chief, see if he knows anything. I want you down in the records department, see if they have it. If not, come back here and see if the civilian administrators can help.”

The woman waved at Alex to get her attention. “Agent Danvers? Police Chief Harrison will see you now. His office is down the hall second door on the left.”

“Thank you. I trust I can leave you to arrange an escort for Agent Jackson to the records department?”

The woman nodded. “Yes, leave that with me. Please, Chief Harrison is waiting, and he’s very busy.”

Alex frowned but let it go. She signalled Peters to follow her and made her way down the hall, looking for the Chief’s office. She found it quickly and knocked on the door, and entered upon hearing a deep voice say “Come in!”

The Chief was a large, tired looking man in his mid-50s. His black, carefully cut and combed hair was greying in places, and his deep brown eyes seemed to hold all of his intelligence and wisdom, and all of his experiences on the job. He was, however an impressive figure to behold, towering over 6ft, and a body that he’d clearly looked after in his youth. His arms had retained their muscly appearance, and his skin, dark like J’onn’s, showed no signs of cracking or weathering. He was one of the best Police Chiefs National City had ever seen, with his changes to the NCPD greatly reducing crime in the city. He’d been shot in the line of duty more times than anyone would think and was one of the few higher authorities that knew about the DEO and why they operated, and he was also one of the only people that gladly liaised with the DEO, seeing them as an ally rather than a threat. 

He extended his hand to Alex. “Police Chief Elijah Harrison. I don’t believe we’ve met?”

Alex shook his hand firmly. “Agent Alex Danvers. This is Agent Luke Peters.”

The Chief shook Peters’ hand and then sat back down behind his desk. Alex and Peters took the two seats opposite him. 

“Not very often that I see CIA operatives in here. How is it that I can help?”

Alex fished about in her pocket for her DEO credentials. “We’re actually here from the DEO, Chief. I apologise for the deception but your administrators are civilians and -”

He held up his hand, signalling for Alex to stop. “Say no more. I understand that the DEO has yet to reveal itself to the general public. How can I help you, Agent Danvers?”

Alex went straight to business. “We investigated a homicide crime scene a few days ago and removed it from your detectives’ jurisdiction. We took the body into our custody and requested transfer of documents and we’ve found some of the coroner’s report to be missing. We’ve just come to see if there was a mix-up with your documents, or if one of your detectives may have accidentally forgotten some of the report.”

The Chief raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you accusing my detectives of obstruction of justice?”

“Absolutely not, I know you conduct your police department with absolute professionalism. We just need the rest of that report, or we can’t close the case.”

The Chief nodded his understanding. “Which division of detectives were handling the case before you took over?”

“Science Division.”

Alex could’ve sworn the man groaned. “Did you get the name of the leading detective?”

A short woman, with tan skin, chocolate brown eyes and impossibly dark, long hair whipping around her as she angrily stalked up to her flashed in Alex’s memories.

“Yes, Sir. It was Detective Maggie Sawyer.”

The Chief sighed and rubbed his eyes. Alex imagined that Detective Sawyer probably caused just as much trouble for the Chief as she did for the DEO. The Chief dialled a number on his desktop phone. 

“Yes. Yes. Detective Sawyer. Yes. Just get her in my office now.”

Alex gulped. Detective Sawyer was coming here? That was the last thing she needed. Alex composed herself as she realised the Chief was speaking.

“- and once Detective Sawyer gets here, we can hopefully sort this out, and get you your missing files.”

A knock came at the door, sharp and quick. The Chief called for the person to enter and in she came. Dressed in black skinny jeans, a white t shirt tucked into them, her police badge hooked on to her belt, and in her usual teal POLICE jacket, Maggie Sawyer looked...beautiful. Her dark hair had been pulled up into a ponytail, exposing her defined collarbones and neck. Alex felt her palms get sweaty and clenched them quickly. The chocolate brown eyes had found her and had narrowed.

“What’s she doing here?”

The Chief stood and frowned. “Detective Sawyer that is no way to address a fellow agent of the law. Please, have a seat.”

The detective crossed the room and sat in the chair next to Alex’s, crossing her arms. Alex was impressed by her ballsy attitude. She couldn’t imagine having what was basically the adult equivalent of a tantrum in front of J’onn. 

“Agents Danvers and Peters are here because they are missing important files for their investigation. Any ideas, Detective?”

“Have they tried looking for them?”

Alex turned to her. “Are you serious? Why do you think we’re here?”

Maggie shrugged. “I don’t know, Chief’s a popular guy. You guys might be friends or something, how should I know?”

“Detective Sawyer…” The Chief’s tone was one of warning. Alex couldn’t help but get the impression that he’d been here, in this exact situation, too many times before.

“We’re here because we wanted to check in and see if the missing files were here.”

“Have you tried the records department instead of wasting the Chief’s time?”

“Detective Sawyer!”

Maggie whipped around to face the Chief. “What? What is it, Chief?”

The man sighed. “Please, just cooperate with the agents, Maggie. They need those files to close the case.”

Maggie looked confused, then taken aback. “You think I have them?”

“I was simply wondering if you could help perhaps look for them in places where they might be.”

“That is total bullshit, Elijah. They’ve spun you some story about me being difficult on the crime scene and now you’re accusing me of stealing files!”

Alex raised her eyebrows. “We haven’t even spoken about the crime scene, Detective Sawyer. We just want the missing document from the coroner’s report. That is literally all we’ve come for.”

There was a silence in the room before Maggie replied. “Yeah, well, you can’t have them.”

Alex’s mouth hung open. “What?!”

“Detective Sawyer!”

Peters chuckled to himself. “Ha! Jackson owes me 20 bucks!”

Alex glared at him, then at Maggie. “We need those files to close the case. Without them, there will still be a murderous alien on the loose.”

“Well, maybe you should be better at your job then.”

“Even you couldn’t do your job without the necessary files and paperwork!”

“Detective Sawyer, that is enough! Hand over the files or I’ll have no choice but to suspend you!”

Maggie turned to the Chief, her fury evident in her eyes. “How is that fair, Elijah?! It was my crime scene, my case! And you’re just gonna let them take it from me? You’re supposed to be my Chief, you’re supposed to have my back, not theirs!”

“Maggie, it is not a case of me having your back. Alright, alright. A compromise is clearly necessary. While I do not approve of Detective Sawyer’s outburst in my office, it is clear to me that you have been removing a lot of cases from my detectives. My solution is this: you can continue the case but Detective Sawyer will be working it too.”

Alex stood in disbelief. “Chief, you can’t possibly expect that to work, that would mean -”

“Revealing the true authority you report to? Yes I am aware. I will be sending a letter to your Director at the earliest opportunity. Detective Sawyer will be briefed and then will join the investigation as the NCPD liaison. Now, Detective, hand over the coroner report and then you are free to continue your day. Understood?”

Maggie nodded, a smile on her face. “Yes, Sir. This way, Agents.”

She walked towards the door and Alex glanced at the Chief. “The Director won’t approve this.”

The Chief sighed. “You are dismissed, Agent Danvers. Detective Sawyer can take you from here.”

Leaving the Chief’s office and following Maggie to her desk, Alex felt like she’d lost a fight, something she hadn’t done for years. Whether it was a physical fight or a battle with words, Alex always came out on top. Even Kara rarely beat her in a fight. She narrowed her eyes at the back of the detective she was now following. It appeared that she had met her match in Maggie Sawyer.

They had arrived at Maggie’s desk. It was neat and organised, a trait that Alex greatly valued in professionals. There was a picture of a woman on her desk but Alex didn’t look at it too closely. Maggie wasn’t her friend or even an acquaintance really. It wasn’t Alex’s place to be snooping about her desk. Maggie was sorting through an organised drawer, finally finding what she was looking for. 

Alex leaned against the desk. “You are such a different person at work.”

Maggie looked up, distracted. “What do you mean? You’ve only ever seen me at work.”

Alex frowned. “I saw you in a bar not that long ago. Don’t you remember?”

Maggie looked blank. “Bar?”

“You bought me tequila.”

Maggie shook her head. “I don’t recall.”

Alex sighed. “Whatever, you don’t have to be an ass about it.”

Maggie laughed and punched her arm lightly. “I’m just messing with you, Danvers! I remember.”

Alex’s mouth felt dry. “And here I was thinking that you’re all work and no play.”

Maggie winked at her. “Oh, I am a lot of play, Agent Danvers.”

“You’re pretty happy now you’ve got what you want, huh?”

Maggie looked thoughtful. “On one hand I want to say something clever to infuriate you and prove that statement wrong but, what the heck, you’ve pretty much hit the nail on the head. Good work, Agent Danvers, we’ll make a detective out of you yet.”

Rolling her eyes, Alex turned to Peters and told him to find Jackson and be ready and waiting in the car for her. Maggie was looking through the file, finally picking out some documents from it. 

“Okay, so here is the rest of the coroner’s report.”

She held it out to Alex who went to take it only for Maggie to pull it out of reach. She repeated the same gesture only to do the same silly charade again. Alex scowled at her. 

“Are you gonna give it to me or not?”

Maggie exaggerated fanning herself. “My, my Agent Danvers, try to keep it professional now.”

Alex blushed at Maggie’s insinuation. “Oh, please. Just give me the file.”

“Are you blushing, Agent Danvers?”

“No. Give me the file.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“So you don’t want me to give you the file?”

Alex could feel herself getting flustered again. “What? No, of course I want the file.”

“Okay, I tell you what, Danvers. I’ll give you the file, if you have dinner with me.”

Alex’s mouth had dried up again, and her palms had resumed their sweating. “What? Why?”

Maggie smirked. “What can I say? I like a girl in uniform.” 

Alex tried to regain some of her composure. “Are you gonna give me the file if I say no?”

“Probably not.”

“Don’t have a lot of choices then, do I?”

“Hey, it’s just dinner, I’m sure you’ll survive.”

Alex could feel the challenge being presented to her. She was a Danvers, she didn’t back down from anything, not from dangerous alien criminals, not from towering guys who are spoiling for a fight, and certainly not from a hot, small cop asking her on a date. She decided to turn the tables on Maggie.

“Survive? I think I’ll thrive.” The corner of her mouth curved into a seductive smile, and she saw Maggie quickly lick her lips.

“So, you’ll go to dinner with me?”

“Sure thing. Here, this is my number.” She wrote her number on one of Maggie’s post it notes and stuck it to the computer monitor. She slipped the files out of Maggie’s hand and began to walk away, making sure to sashay a little as she did. She had a nice butt and she knew how to make people notice it. As she reached the door, she turned back to Maggie who was staring in shock at her. Alex smiled at the thought of making Maggie Sawyer speechless. 

“Call me.” She winked and then left the precinct, satisfied that she was no longer losing the game. 

Back in the precinct, Maggie was still staring at the post it note in awe. Checkmate, Danvers, she thought, Checkmate.


	5. Hot Date

Black dress. Red dress. Black dress. Red dress. Navy dress? No, definitely black dress. Navy dress looked good with her hair… then again so did the red. Alex sighed and flopped onto her bed, choosing to scream into a pillow. Sitting up, she had a brainwave.

“Kara! Get your ass in here!”

Her sister came barrelling into the room, a blur of excitement. “Are you ready yet?”

Alex pouted. “I don’t know what to wear.”

Kara looked at the many dresses strewn around the room. “Yeah I can see that.”

Alex flopped back onto the bed. “This is hopeless.”

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose and raised her eyebrows. “Wow, you must really like this girl.”

Alex remembered she hadn’t told Kara exactly who she was going on a date with. “Oh. Yeah, about that…”

Kara frowned. “What?”

“Well, it’s…okay look, it’s Maggie Sawyer.”

Kara’s mouth formed the perfect O. “Maggie Sawyer?! As in Detective Maggie Sawyer? As in, oh my gosh Kara she’s such a pain in my you-know-what, she gets in the way of everything, she’s been stealing my evidence, Maggie Sawyer?”

Alex sighed and buried her face in her hands. “Yes, Kara, that Maggie Sawyer.”

“And you’re going on a date with her?” Kara had the decency to look serious for all of five seconds before she burst into laughter. 

Alex launched a pillow at her. “It’s not funny, Kara!”

Kara looked her dead in the eyes and stopped laughing, standing up straight. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s really funny!” Kara’s giggles resumed and the pillow was thrown back at Alex, who caught it full in the face.

Alex pouted again, turning the Danvers puppy dog eyes onto Kara. “Please help me choose something to wear.”

Kara sighed and rolled her eyes. “Alright, alright, no need for the puppy eyes. Let’s get you dressed.”

Roughly an hour later, Alex was all dressed up in navy blue, a long dress that had a slit up the side, perfect for Alex to show off her long toned legs. Her makeup was done, and her hair was curled slightly. She was ready for her date with the devil. Before she left, she quickly grabbed her thigh holster and pistol, strapping both to her leg, sticking her tongue out at Kara’s disapproving gaze. Alex was damned if she wasn’t gonna be prepared for anything, even if she was on a date. She was Supergirl’s sister; she was used to running into trouble. 

Hailing a cab outside, she waved at Kara before giving the cabbie her destination: some restaurant that Maggie had chosen. As the cabbie pulled away, Alex mused quietly. In truth, she hadn’t expected Maggie to call. She’s genuinely thought she was joking. However, the call had come and here she was, all dressed up to go to dinner with her. As the cab pulled up to the restaurant, Alex glanced around nervously, taking into account where all the exits were. She tried not to be so wound up but sometimes she couldn’t help herself. The restaurant wasn’t overly busy and as Alex stepped inside, warm air and pleasant aromas washed over her, soothing her nerves a little. Walking up to the maître d’ she gave her name and explained that she was here to meet someone. He looked her over appreciatively and called a waiter over to see if Maggie had arrived yet. Alex waited nervously, picking at her dress, until the waiter came back. 

“Your date has not yet arrived, Miss, but I’ll be happy to show you to your table.” 

“Thank you.”

She followed the waiter through to the restaurant where he showed her to a table next to a window. Alex fidgeted and turned to him. 

“I’m sorry, this is probably terribly inconvenient, but do you have any tables that aren’t near the window?”

The waiter had looked a little puzzled but had smiled nonetheless. “Of course, Miss, right this way.”

Alex felt a little embarrassed but windows smashed, and when they did, shards of glass went everywhere and were a nightmare to get out. It was her DEO training, it was wired into her and she made a mental note to generously tip the waiter for being so accommodating. He showed her to a table more central in the restaurant but with a nice view and in good hearing distance of the live band playing. Alex nodded her appreciation and allowed him to seat her.

“Can I get you something to drink, Miss?”

Alex ordered a glass of red wine and was brought a basket of bread with it when it arrived. Alex didn’t touch it. She sipped her wine and waited for Maggie to arrive. She hoped that, as a cop, Maggie was above standing a girl up. Alex had experienced that far too often, and even though she didn’t like Maggie that way, she was not gonna be happy if Maggie didn’t bother to turn up. 

20 minutes had passed, and Maggie still wasn’t there. Alex sighed and signalled the waiter. He came over and smiled warmly at her. 

“Can I bring you something to start with, Miss?”

Alex smiled wistfully. “As lovely as this restaurant is, I think I’ll just take the check, please.”

“But, Miss, your date, they have not yet arrived…?”

Alex nodded. “Yup. Don’t think she’s gonna show, but thanks for everything.”

The waiter looked a little crestfallen. “Very well, Miss, one moment, and I’ll bring you the check.”

“Thank you, uh, Gerard.”

He headed towards the maître d’ and Alex stood, making sure she had all her things. She was so preoccupied with making sure she had some cash to tip the waiter that she didn’t hear the maître d’ approach her. 

“This is your table, Ma’am. Your date was almost about to leave.” 

Alex turned so fast she nearly fell over. There, standing before her, was Maggie Sawyer in a black dress and an apologetic look on her face. She reached forwards and kissed Alex on the cheek, then let the maître d’ seat her, as Gerard the waiter seated Alex. Her cheek felt hot where Maggie had kissed it, and Alex subconsciously put her hand up to it, Maggie’s lips had felt soft, and yet the feeling they had left behind was anything but. The heat travelled down into Alex’s neck, and seemed to affect her pulse, her heart beating faster. Alex blinked and mentally steadied herself, reminding herself to go easy on the wine. 

She cleared her throat. “You’re late.”

Maggie winced slightly. “I’m really sorry. I got caught up at work.”

Gerard came over and took Maggie’s drink order. Alex took the moment to look Maggie over. She certainly cleaned up nicely, in a simple but effectively attractive black dress that hugged her curves, her dark hair loose and wavy on her shoulders, and her lips painted red, and as Alex stared at them, she felt a sultry shock in her own body. Busying herself with a slice of bread from the basket, she perused the menu, avoiding looking at Maggie’s lips again.

Maggie was equally guilty. As Alex looked over the menu, Maggie let her eyes take her all in. The navy dress was beautiful against Alex’s pale skin, her hair in cute curls, and her lips coated in a simple gloss. Maggie licked her own lips, wondering what it would be like to have a taste of Alex Danvers. 

Alex looked up at her. “See anything you want?”

“Definitely.” Maggie breathed. 

Alex smirked at her. "I meant on the menu."

Maggie coughed and cleared her throat, making a show of looking at menu. “I knew that.”

Alex shook her head. There was no way Maggie Sawyer was into her. Girls like Alex were never pursued by hot cops. Alex was lucky if she could get a pretty waitress to look her way. This was all just a ploy. Maggie Sawyer probably just another cop that wanted to get in on the DEO gig. Alex sighed. Maybe one day she’d meet someone who didn’t want to use her for a career opportunity. Looking Maggie over again, she could certainly see the appeal of the smaller woman. 

Gerard came over. “Can I take your orders, ladies?”

Alex smiled. “I’ll have the shrimp to start, please, Gerard. And the chicken in white wine please.”

He turned to Maggie. “And for you, Miss?”

“The hummus and pitta to start with please. And the avocado with blue cheese salad for the main. Thank you.”

Alex bit her lip. “Salad, huh? Not on a diet are you?”

Maggie laughed. “Definitely not. I am, however, a vegetarian.”

Alex paled. “Oh my god, I ordered-”

“Shrimp and chicken? Alex, it’s okay. I’m a vegetarian. You’re obviously not. I’m not gonna tear your head off for eating meat.”

The date was going surprising well. Alex didn’t feel awkward at all. Between Maggie telling her stories of her time as a cop, and her experiences on the streets, and Alex talking about her family and her career as doctor before she became part of the team at the DEO, the night was going pretty smoothly. Maggie had been amazingly cool about learning of the existence of the DEO. She was incredibly passionate about alien civil rights and was eager to begin work on improving them. Alex chewed thoughtfully.

“So, tell me, why are alien rights so important to you? As far as I know, that’s not a popular opinion to have among cops.”

Maggie shrugged. “I guess I understand them. I understand what it means to feel shunned in a society you just want to be a part of, and contribute to just like everyone else.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, growing up for me was hard. I wasn’t white, and that made me an alien in some kind of a way.” 

Alex wasn’t sure how to respond. Growing up for her hadn’t been easy either, but it hardly compared to the racism Maggie must’ve faced throughout her childhood years. Having her father go missing when she was just 16 and having to look after Kara for the better part of her adolescence, and young adulthood was probably not much of a hardship when she thought about it. 

“I can’t imagine what it must’ve been like, I’m sorry.”

Maggie’s lips curved upwards softly, cute dimples appearing in her cheeks. “It’s alright, I’m past it now. Plus I didn’t help matters when I came out.”

Alex’s eyes looked up at the mention of Maggie coming out. “Was it bad?”

“It wasn’t good.”

“Oh. Maggie, I’m-”

“Anyway, I think I’m putting a bit of a downer on this date. How’s the chicken?”

“It’s very nice. I would offer you some but...you know.”

Maggie giggled. “That’s very sweet of you. I’ll take your word for it on how good it is for the next time I’m in here with someone.”

Alex frowned, and sipped her wine. “You come here with a lot of women?”

Maggie shrugged. “I do alright. What’s wrong?”

Alex looked absolutely horrified. “So, what am I, like Friday night? Who have you got pencilled in for Saturday?”

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “Hey, you’re the one that keeps insisting that this isn’t a real date.”

“Yeah, but I’m not talking about other dates I might bring here, I’m not insensitive!”

“Insensitive? Seriously? We were having a good time 5 minutes ago!”

Alex signalled the waiter to come over with her coat. “Yeah, well that was 5 minutes ago.”

Maggie stood as Alex did. “Okay, come on, Alex, please don’t go. I’m sorry.”

The waiter helped Alex with her coat, and she placed her exact half of the bill on the table, along with a generous tip. 

“For the future, Detective Sawyer, it’s not wise to talk about taking other people on dates when you are already on a date. Have a good evening.”

She stalked away, leaving Maggie at the table, not even turning back as she called. “Alex!”

Getting into her apartment she threw her bag onto the counter, and poured herself a whiskey. She couldn’t figure out why she was so mad but Maggie’s behaviour had been a little blasé for a date. She was sick of making effort fort people only for it to always backfire in her face. She took the whiskey to her bedside table, peeling off the dress and throwing it unceremoniously into her closet. She wasn’t going to be wearing that for a while. Crawling into bed, she sipped at her whiskey and wondered if she was destined to be single forever or if maybe, just maybe there really was someone out there for her. Closing her eyes, she let sleep take her and tried not to think about a sexy cop in a black dress and red lipstick.


End file.
